


钻禧

by April1109



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April1109/pseuds/April1109
Kudos: 15





	钻禧

番外 热潮（不计入正文）  
  
身体是潮湿温热的，里面好像被塞进去了另外一个灵魂，无止境地索求占有，想要更多更多。  
焉许知的身体展开又蜷起，瑟瑟发抖不知所措，张狂的情欲让他整个人都陷入了这种被动里。他抑制不住地发出声音，却又被自己的声音给惊吓到。甜腻的，让人难为情的语调，纤细的仿佛下一秒就会被掐断。他喊着梁立野的名字，仿佛是春天里母猫在发情一般叫。  
  
上一次因为抑制剂而被扼制住的发情，到了此刻，犹如决堤后的洪水汹涌，铺天盖地朝他淹没，他的身体被打乱散架，整个人从里到外都湿了。  
茉莉馥郁的香气浓烈到让人心慌，软了腿的alpha缓缓从地上爬起来，舔着干燥的嘴唇，吞咽唾沫，目光深沉看着焉许知。  
  
偏僻的渔村，无边无际的夜色，寒风掠过玻璃，“吱呀吱呀”的声音仿佛是巨兽嚼碎着食物。  
焉许知捂着心口，热度烧着他的喉咙，语不成句，成了一段段羞耻的呻吟。  
梁立野朝他走来，平和的洋流成了澎湃的浪潮，高高摆起的白浪瞬间把这朵飘零的茉莉吞没。  
  
焉许知被他捞起来，往日里看着斯文的不苟言笑的焉医生成了一滩春水，软在alpha的怀中，四肢都是散的，七零八落等着梁立野来拼凑。  
梁立野伸手在他的脖颈上抚摸而过，只是轻轻碰了一下，焉许知便浑身震颤，他缩着肩膀，说受不了。梁立野哼笑一声，压在他耳边问：“受不了？哪里受不了？”  
焉许知微微眯起眼，几撮头发落在眼皮上，他望着梁立野，视线是一团火，伸手用力扣住梁立野的脖子，像是献祭一般，把自己揉进梁立野的怀中，他说：“帮帮我……”  
  
梁立野起身，抱起了焉许知，直接往卧室里去。  
睡衣被丢在了地上，床被乱糟糟堆在了一块，焉许知整个人被丢进去，身下的不像是床，好似一滩深不见底的欲望沼泽。  
信息素的气息交汇，浑身上下每一个细胞都在渴望，血管里的血液急促流淌，心跳都快要跟不上。焉许知的耳边“嗡嗡”作响，他眯起眼看到梁立野嘴唇微张，似乎是说了什么。  
接着……一根手指便揉开了已经湿意泛滥的部位。  
焉许知趴在那里，整根脊椎都在颤抖，身后的腺体隐隐发烫。  
  
他们太久没有做了，从生病开始，每一次的发情对于焉许知来说都是煎熬。  
没有说破的痛苦，为了度过热潮而做爱，就好似再把梁立野当做一件工具，一件让他得到满足的工具。  
可现在不是了。  
  
就算骨头有多硬，可发情的身体终究会软软打开，没有任何防备应顺着昭告着让alpha进入。梁立野抽出手指，下一刻，完全勃起的性器顶入了生殖腔，像是要把身下的Omega搅碎戳破，进入最深处，灌入精液同时，低头咬住了焉许知的腺体。坏了的腺体，在梁立野的反复刺激下，终于是有了微弱的反应。  
出乎意料的没有疼痛，而是说不出的快感，那股强烈的能够把人理智都烧毁了快意成了点燃焉许知身体的引线，体内敏感的地方如同潮水泛滥。他浑身发红，嘴里呜咽，不是在哭，是在呻吟着求着梁立野再深一些。  
把我弄坏吧，把我弄破吧，让我变成你脚边的一个破破烂烂的玩具吧。  
焉许知的脑中闪烁过这些疯狂，他抓紧了梁立野的肩膀，手脚并用，攀在梁立野的身上，双膝凿在alpha的身体两侧，后脚跟绷紧，脊椎弯折，圆润白皙的臀瓣夹着那根粗红的性器吞吐。  
他坐起又后落，每一次都是撞到了最里面，刚刚射玩精的阴茎又一次蓄势待发。梁立野扶着他的腰，目光锁定在他的发着汗淋湿了的脸上。  
  
春天里的脸，染上了多姿多彩的颜色。冷冰冰的一层霜被融化，一滴滴不知道是眼泪还是汗水从下巴上滴落，梁立野伸手轻轻捋了一下，手指顺着脖子点到肩头。焉许知的瘦削的肩膀绷着两段骨头，突起的锁骨像是能养小鱼。  
梁立野心里埋怨他太瘦了，下半身又用力往上一顶。焉许知的腰直接软了下来，身体往前倾。梁立野顺势搂住他的腰，湿热的掌心往下，蹂躏着焉许知雪白圆润的臀。  
如同疾风骤雨般抽出进入了数次，一股股精液播种。焉许知呜咽着，等着梁立野拔出半软下来的性器，臀缝里溢出白色浊液，顺着大腿蔓延。  
他蜷在被子里一动不动，真的像一个坏掉了的玩具。  
但玩具的主人不会因为他坏了就把他丢掉，alpha把他抱起来，拿了枕头塞在他脑袋下，用手一点点揩去他脸上的眼泪，又亲了好几下，顺着他的眉毛往旁延伸，描着脸的轮廓。  
  
焉许知闭着眼，感觉着梁立野的气息，身体如同在暖流里，他懒洋洋地打上了盹。梁立野吻过他的脸，慢慢往下，侧过头舔掉他下巴尖上的汗，有些涩有些咸。  
牙齿咬住了锁骨，焉许知的睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼便看到alpha毛茸茸的脑袋挤在自己胸膛前。  
真变成了一只狗，可能正筹谋着怎么把主人吃掉吧。焉许知胡思乱想着。  
梁立野的吻不轻不重，偶尔会用牙齿去啃两下，有些痒。焉许知有些累，意识昏昏沉沉，便没有管他。  
  
一直到被精液灌满到微微鼓起的肚子被咬被吻，焉许知才有所反应。  
软白的肚皮像是冬天里绵软的雪，梁立野毫无章法的在这片白雪上作恶，而后拉开了焉许知的腿，张开嘴便含住了Omega缩在一起的性器。  
刚才焉许知射过了一次，依照他的身体，一次就让他精疲力尽了。颜色浅淡的阴茎软趴趴的蜷缩，和他主人一样可爱娇气。梁立野专注于让这小玩意儿复苏，舌尖沿着尾端往上舔，舔得焉许知头皮发麻。  
他的脚背绷紧，本因为羞耻而克制着发出声音，终究是忍不住，微微起身，伸出手抓住梁立野的头发。alpha抬起头，他们目光撞在一起，羞耻和兴奋，敏感和兴奋，瑟缩和兴奋，那只大狗狗现在眼里只有看到了狗骨头一样的兴奋神情。  
Omega长吁一口气，抬腿，左脚顶开梁立野的肩膀。他双手撑起身体，转身，右腿膝盖磕着白被，后背脊椎突起，腰侧清瘦无肉，只有臀裹着肉，招摇地晃了晃。  
焉许知自己掰开了那地方，被插到艳红的洞口溢出白色液体，在梁立野眼前收缩。  
他听到焉许知说：“进来，我还想要。”


End file.
